Parce que dans le fond, on déteste tous Rose Tyler
by Nienna-lo
Summary: Petit OS sans lien entre eux. Martha, Mickey et autres pensent au Docteur et à Rose
1. Martha

Martha regarda avec nostalgie le docteur se lancer dans l'un de ses fameux discourt que personne ne comprenait tout en sautillant autour du tableau de bord du TARDIS.

Elle avait arrêté de l'écouter dès les premières minutes mais ne l'aurait stoppé pour rien au monde. Le voir parler avec tant de passion était l'un des petits plaisir de Martha. Il avait l'air d'un gamin innocent et surtout, il avait l'air heureux.

_« Tout va bien Martha Jones ? » _

La vérité, Martha ne lui disait jamais. Il ne voulait sans doute pas l'entendre non plus. La vérité, c'était qu'elle était amoureuse du Docteur. Et que cela ne pouvait que la rendre malheureuse, car elle n'était pas aveugle au point d'espérer que cette amour puisse être réciproque.

Ho, il l'aimait bien à sa manière _« comme un vieil alien peut aim__er__ une une jeune humaine »_ lui aurait-il dit. Mais Martha savait que c'était un mensonge. Ce n'était pas leur espèce respective qui les séparaient : il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

Le docteur n'en parlait jamais, mais certains signe ne trompaient pas.

Parfois, elle le trouvait à regarder dans le vide, l'air mélancolique. Parfois il agissait étrangement, enfin encore plus étrangement que d'habitude. Il y avait cette histoire de pull. C'était ridicule, vraiment ! Elle avait eut froid et mit ce stupide sweet shirt et c'est comme si le Docteur était devenu fou ! Jamais il ne l'avait regardé aussi froidement. _« Re__tirez le »_ Avait été son seul commentaire. Il avait été glaciale.

Alors non, elle n'allait pas bien !

Elle avait peur de n'être qu'une pâle copie, de ne pas être à la hauteur. L'autre lui avait elle ressemblée ? Était-elle comme elle, métisse ? Ou encore, une brune malicieuse ? une rousse intrépide ? une blonde sculpturale ? Dans tout les cas, Martha la détestait. Elle la détestait, car elle était tout ce qu'elle même n'était apparemment pas.

Pourtant, lors de leur première rencontre, le Docteur l'avait embrassé. Un baiser auquel elle pensait souvent. Dans ses rêves, il se prolongeait et le docteur découvrait qu'il pouvait l'aimer elle aussi.

Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Alors elle mentait. Elle mentait pour rester encore une peu à ses cotés. A courir avec lui, sentir sa main se glisser dans la sienne et courir.

Courir ensemble.

Elle savait que cela ne pourrait pas durer.

Le Docteur pouvait-il le sentir ? Un jour prochain, Martha lui rendrait sa clef si chèrement acquise et reprendrait le cours de sa vie.


	2. Mickey

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Mickey avait toujours aimé Rose.

Ce n'était pas la passion folle, mais c'était une évidence.

Rose et lui étaient fait pour être ensemble.

Il aimait la vie qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Ho, ce n'était pas une histoire exceptionnelle, mais ils étaient heureux.

Puis, le Docteur était arrivé.

Lui, bien sur, avait été horrifié. Comment ne pas l'être alors que l'on est kidnappé par un monstre extraterrestre ? Mais Rose...Rose n'avait pas été effrayée. Elle avait..Mickey n'avait pas comprit. Été intriguée ? En manque de sensation forte ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle l'avait quittée.

Sans même un au revoir, sans explication. Pire, elle avait été cruelle en laissant entendre que rien ne la retenait sur Terre.

Mickey avait attendu. Un signe, un mot. Rien. Durant une année entière, elle l'avait laissé comme on abandonne un chien sur l'autoroute.

L'image du gentil chien de compagnie lui allait bien ! Car, peut importe le temps, ou la distance, il finissait toujours par accourir lorsqu'elle l'appelait. _« J'ai besoin de mon passeport »_ Et hop ! Il quittait sa petite amie, prenait un jour de congé et sautait dans le train pour la rejoindre.

Le pire, c'était qu'il savait. Il savait qu'il ne suffisait pas. Quand ils étaient ensemble, Rose n'avait qu'un mot à la bouche : Docteur par ci, Docteur par là..

Il avait cru que lui dire le libérerait_ « Ce sera toujours lui n'est ce pas ?! Toujours le docteur et jamais moi ! »_ Mais il s'était sentit minable et n'avait pas réussi à faire un trait sur Rose : Dès qu'il avait entendu les moteurs du TARDIS, il avait accouru. Il voulait être auprès d'elle, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Sa stupidité n'avait eut aucune limite. Il avait fini par monter dans le TARDIS pour suivre Rose Essayer de la comprendre, lui rappeler combien elle l'aimait. Après tout, le Docteur était un alien, jamais ils ne pourraient être ensemble, quoi qu'en pense Rose. C'était auprès de lui qu'elle avait sa place. Sur Terre, avec lui.

Il s'était montré brave. Bon sang, il avait aidé à sauver la planète ! Et encore une fois, cela n'avait pas suffit. Rose le regardait à peine. Il n'était qu'une bouée de sauvetage, qu'elle gardait comme second choix.

Hum..il n'était pas juste avec sa belle blonde. Rose était comme elle était, un peu trop intrépide, trop brusque. Amoureuse du Docteur, sans aucun doute.

La quitter avait été le bon choix. Il fallait bien mettre un univers entre eux pour qu'il ne soit plus tenté par ses vieux travers. Cela avait à peine suffit. Malgré un univers les séparant, il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Alors quand il avait eut l'occasion de la rejoindre dans son monde.. il n'avait pas hésité longtemps !

Puis il avait rencontré Martha. Elle était comme Rose par bien des cotés. Elle aimait même le Docteur! Mais Martha avait les pieds sur terre. Elle savait faire la part des choses et savait ce qui était bon pour elle.

Entre eux, ce n'était pas l'évidence.

Mais ils apprenaient à se connaître, à s'apprécier. Et si elle disait oui, la bague cachée pour l'instant dans sa poche irait à son doigt et les unirait à jamais.


	3. Sarah Jane

La première fois que Sarah Jane vit Rose, une partie d'elle la détesta sur le champ.

Inutile de demander qui elle était : c'est douloureusement évident .

Sa remplaçante.

Elle la détesta de tout son être pour tout ce qu'elle était mais surtout représentait : son age vieillissant, ses sentiments déçu pour le docteur, l'abandon dont elle avait souffert.

Mais elle eut pitié aussi.

Rose semblait si jeune ! Elle se croyait unique au monde la petite idiote et Sarah Jane devait lui renvoyer une bien triste réalité.

Alors elle lui fit le seul cadeau qu'elle pouvait lui faire : lui promettre d'être là quand le Docteur se lasserait d'elle.

Elle pouvait se vanter de connaître relativement bien le Docteur. Elle avait voyagé avec deux de ses incarnations, rencontré plusieurs autres,...Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.


	4. Jackie

Lorsque Pete était mort, c'était son amour pour Rose qui lui avait permit de tenir et de continuer à vivre.

Quand celle-ci avait décidé d'arrêter ses études, Jackie s'était faite une idée.

Après tout, elle-même n'avait pas fait de grande étude et après avoir vu les parents de Mary Finch se saigner pour payer l'université à leur gamine (une vraie peste, hautaine par dessus le marché!) No Thanks !

Puis un jour, le monde avait été mis sans dessus dessous. Le magasin où sa fille travaillait avait explosé et des mannequins l'avaient attaqués alors qu'elle faisait du shopping.

Et alors que le monde semblait redevenir normal, Rose, sa chère Rose, sa petite fille avait disparue.

Mickey avait tenté de lui raconter une histoire extravagante comme quoi son bébé serait partie de son plein gré avec ce..docteur machin chose, mais Jackie refusait de l'envisager. Elle aimait sa fille et jamais sa chérie ne serait partie dans lui donner de nouvelle.

C'était impossible.

Pour ne plus entendre cette horrible histoire, elle avait même accusé Mickey de meurtre. Bon, c'était sûrement faux, mais cela avait eut l'effet escompté : il ne l'avait plus approché.

Alors, quand Rose était réapparue, comme si de rien n'était, plusieurs émotions avaient traversé sa mère. De la joie et du soulagement, bien sur. Mais aussi de la déception. Rose l'avait réellement abandonnée, sans regarder une seconde en arrière.

Le monde était devenu trop petit pour sa jolie fleure et pire, Rose dénigrait son mode de vie.

_« Manger des frite, travailler comme caissière ?! »_

Refusant de vivre ainsi, se moquant de leur petit train train. Elle ne suffisait pas.

_« Il m'a apprit une meilleur manière de vivre sa vie, à savoir dire non quand tout le monde fuit »_

Comme si elle-même n'avait pas essayer de lui donner une bonne vie, de bonne valeur ! Elle ne suffisait plus.

Oui, quand Rose était partie en courant hors de ce restaurant, Jackie l'avait détestée. Jamais elle n'avait connu plus grande souffrance hormis lors de la mort de son Pete.

Mais Jackie était avant tout une maman. D'une manière ou d'une autre, toutes les mères doivent apprendre un jour à accepter que leur bébé grandissent. Rodrigo possédait un camion et il lui devait un service. Foi de Jackie Tyler, personne ne se mettrait entre Rose et le bonheur, pas même une stupide boite bleu !


End file.
